I am a Good Spy, Right?
by Porsche101
Summary: When Carter confronts K after one of their missions about her not being a serious enough spy, she decides that she is going to turn herself around, entirely.


_**Author's Note:**_

_**Yet, another one of my GENIOUS stories of The Replacements.**_

* * *

"Curse you, Agent K!" Dr. Scorpious shouted as she did a back flip away from his computer that was spitting blue sparks everywhere.

She laughed loudly as she landed on a table with her Nikes. "Sorry you worthless bag of scum, but that's what happens when you mess with me and my spy partner, Carter!" It was the year of 1993, which meant that Agent K had just turned sixteen. She was now a freshly licensed teen that didn't give a care in the world, and she was on the first mission of her life. In other words, both her father and her spy car were a nervous wreck.

"K, the job is finished. You don't need to push your luck!" Car called nervously over the noise of technology and electronics malfunctioning around them.

She did another full back flip into Carter's driver's seat. "Why don't you just learn to live a little?" She threw him into reverse and backed out of the building's wide doorway that was conveniently wide enough for Car to barely squeeze through.

"Oh, I knew I should have put a slide door on that open way!" Scorpious exclaimed as the pair disappeared down the long hallway out of the establishment.

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda!" K laughed as they pulled out into the night air, her hair whipping wildly around her face. "We did a pretty good job tonight, didn't we Car?"

"…K, I need to discuss something with you," he said in a strange, yet thoughtful, monotone. He suddenly whipped his seatbelt around her torso and her hips. He tightened it as though she were going to jump out into the street to try to escape him. She gasped as he suddenly took full control of himself. His engine changed pitch rapidly as he sped up, thoroughly breaking the legal speed limit.

"Car, are you off your rocker?!" she screamed over the roar of the wind.

"No, but you are." He tightened the seatbelt around her even more, pressing her into his blue leather seat further. Car took a chance and did a U-turn at a red light to change direction. He located the nearest fast-food restaurant and screeched to a stop in the parking lot.

"Car, if you ever do that again I swear I will have my father deactivate you!" K whispered in utter shock as he flicked his transmission into Park.

"But then you wouldn't have a car would you?"

K sighed as she struggled to undo the seat belt which Car was stubbornly refusing to do. "I have never heard of a car taking control over their owner in my sixteen years of being on this planet."

"Sixteen years is not much, Katherine." Car pointed out as he finally succumbed to K's attempts of unbuckling the silver latch of the safety belt.

K opened his door and stepped out. "Carter, what was the point of that little stunt you pulled back there?" She watched as his grill lit up into a brilliant blue until it was white. She shielded her eyes as his grill grew into a blinding light. She opened them again to see a blonde man standing in front of Carter that looked to be her age, and boy was he gorgeous. He was so handsome that he looked almost inhuman. She looked closer at the details so see chiseled cheekbones, a perfect figure and blue eyes that would shine in even the darkest of her days. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Hologram technology, you can thank your father for it," Car answered with his voice coming out of the hologram's mouth.

"Wow, that sure is… special." She walked forward and touched his holographic arm. She expected it to fizzle and flicker under her touch but instead she strangely felt human flesh. Her eyebrows rose up at the surprising texture. "How are you so…?"

"I don't even know," Car laughed, "you're going to have to ask your father about it to get a real scientific answer." He began walking up to the McDonalds with K trailing along beside him.

"If I ask him I'll probably die of boredom," she muttered as they walked through the door. She breathed in the scent of the fast-food restaurant. She didn't usually go to places with fattening food, but this time there was an exception.

She stole a quick once-over at Carter. What did he want to talk about? One thing she hated about him: he acted as though he were Mr. Mysterio. Not to mention he only had about one cup holder that was for a size small soda from Midget Land.

They stopped at the grey counter. K watched as a cute black-haired girl turned around to take their order. Agent K couldn't help but look her over. She was a short pixie-like girl of about five feet five inches. Her hair was cropped short but it looked very good on her. She looked over at Car to see his reaction. Wait… since when did she care about his sexual interests? Oh, that's right, she didn't!

"Oh, hello," she greeted them, her eyes zeroed in on Car, "what can I get you?"

"Umm, I'll take the number ten," K spoke up, feeling just a smidge annoyed that she was giving all of her attention to the rather hot spy car next to her.

"And for you, sir?"

"No, thank you."

_Of course you won't order anything, because you're in hologram mode right now_, K couldn't help but think to herself. The girl turned around and shouted the order to the people working in the concealed back part of the building.

"Okay, now back to the real subject. What the heck are you doing this for?"

"Have patience, my impatient one." Car shot her a half smile as he picked up the food tray.

K rolled her chocolate brown eyes and followed him to the back tables so they could talk in private. After they sat down in their seats Car pushed the food toward her. Instead of starting immediately on her hamburger like a starving vulture, she took a simple sip of her soda.

"Katherine, I can't help but feel worried about your performance, much less your appearance," he glanced down at her blue jeans and simple t-shirt, "on your missions."

"This is comfortable for me. It's not like I'm gonna go around doing back flips in a black, skintight cat suit that makes my butt look way too big."

Carter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _Does she have to always get off subject? _

"Car, this is me, and you can't change me," she pointed out as she picked up a greasy fry.

"I'm not saying I want you to change, I'm just a little concerned about your behavior. If your father could see you on your missions…" he trailed off, seeing that he was entering dangerous territory.

K paused with the fry positioned halfway to her mouth. "If he could see me on my missions he'd what?" She paused for a while before widening her eyes in shock. "You think I'm not a good enough spy, don't you?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Car, I know exactly what you're getting at. Just because I act… American means that I have to change. But guess what? I am who I am and I don't care if you or my father approve of me."

Car opened his mouth but he was once again cut off my K's assumptions.

"My clothes and my personality don't change my spy ability! I hope you're not just doing this because you're ashamed of me." She narrowed her eyes at him. She knew how he was; if she didn't look good, he didn't look good.

"K, that's not what I was talking about! Can you stop making up these lies and just listen to me for once in your life?" Car's expression changed from annoyed to down right begging.

"No, I'm sorry you don't like me the way I really am. I know I'm… different but that doesn't give you the right to change me." She got up from the table.

Car sighed down at her food which she had barely touched, except for a few fries and her soda. He picked it up and followed the distressed, young spy back into the night. "K, you are over reacting! If you'll just stop walking away from me and let me explain…"

"Okay, what did you mean, Car?" She turned around and crossed her arms in an attitude-like pose.

He sighed. "When I watch you on your missions I can see a determined young spy just begging to be let out into the world. But the way you act… it's dangerous."

"Okay… how exactly is it dangerous?" She shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot.

Car paused for a minute. "The way you handled Dr. Scorpious tonight was very unessential. You were not handling it seriously and I could tell by the way you were talking and performing. When you do that you could get hurt! When you're too careless, something could go wrong, very, very wrong." Car walked forward a ways so that he was just a mere foot away from K. "And I don't want that to happen to you. You have much natural talent in the world of spying and one little slip could be potentially life threatening, along with your parents and the whole Royal Spy Academy."

"Alright, I'll try to be less careless and more efficient," K said quietly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Please, please, try to understand me, K. I'm doing this because I care about you. And no, I did not talk about this with your father. It's all coming from me, that's how much I admire you."

"Okay, I get it! Just… let's go home. Dad's probably worried sick about me."

Carter sighed with relief as the hologram vanished. Thank goodness he got that off his hood. He had been meaning to talk to her about that subject for a while now, but it just never came up, and boy was he glad it worked out so well. It was a little hairy in the beginning but, in the end, it turned out okay.

As Agent K slid into Car's driver's seat she went over what he had said in her head. _You are not handling it seriously and I can tell by the way you talk and perform. _K scowled to herself as she repeated that line in her head. So, he doesn't think she's not a serious enough spy, eh? _Well, that shouldn't be an issue! By tomorrow, Car is going to see a totally new and reinvented me… he'll see what I'm capable of when it comes to being a spy._

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Dun, dun, dun :) well, there ya have it! Give me some love and click that review button like there's no tomorrow! Reviews really help me to keep on truckin' with these **__**delightful**__** stories!**_


End file.
